


Mercy

by citadelsushi



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citadelsushi/pseuds/citadelsushi





	

“Will you get my neck more?”

Shepard's voice was strained as she tried to continue breathing normally through Kaidan's massage. He kneeled over her with his legs on either side of her thighs, his hands working carefully to break loose the knots in her muscles. He cherished these moments when lay bare beneath him, giving him full view and free range of her body, her forehead pressed against the mattress, her wavy blonde hair cascading over her shoulders and overflowing onto the pillows beside her. 

Kaidan reached up to brush a section of hair from the nape of her neck and smiled to himself when he saw the shiver it sent down Avory's spine, her skin prickling at the sensation. With her neck fully exposed, he placed a hand on each shoulder and firmly dragged his thumbs down her neck from the base of her skull to the tops of her shoulder blades, taking cues from her moans on where to apply more pressure.

He worked over her neck, her traps, over her shoulders and arms then back up and repeated the process over and over, his hands operating in time with her breathing. All the while Kaidan couldn't help but marvel at the form of the muscles beneath her skin, groups of muscle fibers made strong by a lifetime of fighting coming together to form a graceful design. The way they twitched and shivered beneath his fingers stoked a fire in him, burning low and deep in his belly. 

His hands stretched across the width of her back, his thumbs situated firmly alongside her spine as he moved down the length of her back. Shepard was surprisingly petite for a woman with such strength and his fingertips easily extended over her sides, gently brushing against the sensitive flesh of her rib cage and breasts as he followed this motion several times. Each time he lingered at the swells of her chest, and each time his hands trailed lower near the curve of her buttocks, his thumbs rubbing gentle cirlces over the dimples in her lower back. 

“You're wandering a little far, Alenko.” Avory's head tilted to the side as she spoke, the enjoyment plain in her voice despite the teasing words.

Kaidan's hands slid up her body once more, this time sliding between her and the mattress to cup her breasts gently, pinching her nipples gently between his fingers. Avory gasped, the delicate buds stiffened in his fingers, and he saw her bite her lip as her eyelids fluttered.

“I didn't think you minded, Shepard.” Kaidan quipped back, his voice heavy with desire.

Her only response was a breathless moan when he gave a gentle squeeze before removing his hands and he let out a satisfied chuckle, the sounds of her only stoking his need for her. “That's what I thought.”

Avory's breath was shaky as his touch slid along the sides of her torso, feather light and leaving a trail of goosebumps as he went along. Her body burned beneath his fingertips and Kaidan knew she was building that same lustful fire within her. Even her biotics were beginning to react, the energy prickling against his own skin, begging his to respond in kind. Kaidan swallowed hard, summoning control of both his biotics and his maddening desire to roll her over and press his lips to hers, to have access to the parts of her body currently pressed into the mattress. As much as he wanted to rush forward and feel her lithe body against his, he was enjoying his slow tantalizing exploration of her backside, and he knew she was too.

Finally, he reached her thighs, and he could no longer resist taking a firmer hold of her. Kaidan sat back his heels, allowing himself greater access to her lower half. His hands scooped her ass, his thumbs buried in the delicious crease where her thighs rose to create the swell of her cheeks. Shepard gasped, her fingers clutched the bed sheets and she arched her back to press herself harder into his palms. Kaidan smirked, watching as he caressed her glutes, kneading the muscles appreciatively. Avory's breathing was shallow as he continued to manipulate her cheeks, groping now more than he was massaging. Almost as if on accident, Kaidan dipped a thumb between her thighs and slid it gently against her folds and the nub at her apex before withdrawing it and giving her ass a hard squeeze, his fingernails biting into her flesh.

“Fuck, Kaidan.” Avory breathed, impatience clear in her voice as he tormented her.

He took that as a compliment and repeated the move, this time tracing several small circles around her nub before removing his thumb from between her legs. Shepard moaned beneath him and arched her back harder, thrusting her ass up at him, begging for more. Kaidan was happy to oblige. He dipped his thumb between her thighs once more, lavishing in way she squirmed under him when he encircled her clit again. His erection was throbbing now, straining against his briefs, and his abdomen burned with yearning. He couldn't wait much longer. He needed her, all of her.

Kaidan's thumb pulled back from her sensitive bud and he split her folds with the digit, searching for her entrance. Shepard was already hot and slick with desire and his finger slid inside her easily. He stroked his thumb inside her slowly as he fumbled to remove his briefs with his other hand. Avory was nearly shaking beneath him, anxiously awaiting what came next. His length, now free from it's constraint, fell heavily against one of her cheeks. Kaidan pulled his thumb from her warmth and hooked his hands around her hips, pulling her body up and back against him until she was on her knees in front of him. Her head and shoulders remained on the bed, her arms stretched out in front of her, the sheets bunched in her fists. 

He cupped her ass once again and pulled her cheeks apart. He could hear how wet she was as her lips spread apart as well and Kaidan growled in desire. 

“Kaidan, please.” Avory was desperate to the point of begging. Her need only turned him on more and he felt his erection pulse at the sound of her.  
Still, seeing her so racked with desire, so desperate for his touch, was too good to give up just yet. It wasn't often Kaidan held her at his mercy like this. He grasped his length in one hand, still holding her ass firm in the other, and positioned himself at her entrance. He ran the tip along her slit, splitting the folds and covering himself in her slickness.

“Please, what?” Seduction weighed heavy on his words.

Shepard was not amused, her hunger turning into frustration as he continued to hold out on her. She tried not to give in to answering, and rather pushed her hips back, urging him inside. Kaidan chuckled darkly and pulled back, issuing a slap to her rounded cheek. Avory inhaled sharply and whimpered as pain mixed with pleasure, her grip on the sheets tightening. 

Kaidan asked again, “What do you want, Avory?”

She couldn't hold back anymore. “Fuck me, Kaidan, please. I need you inside me.”

Without hesitation, Kaidan guided the tip of his length to her center and pushed inside slowly, savoring every second as he buried himself inside her inch by inch. The feeling of her stretching to accommodate him was dizzying and he gripped her hips with both hands to steady himself as he sunk all the way inside her. His head dropped back toward the ceiling, his eyes closed tight, and he pulled back, almost completely removing himself from her. Below him, Shepard moaned in discontent and tried again to push her hips back into him, desperate for him to feel her. Kaidan's eyes opened and he placed another slap on her ass and growled, “Don't move.”

Avory whimpered, but obeyed, struggling to stay still as he pushed forward once more, even slower than before. Her breath was shaky and shallow, whimpers spilled from her throat, his name fell from her lips in a desperate plea for more, her body trembling as Kaidan worked himself in and out of her tight, hot, center. Each stroke was deliberate and painfully slow. Kaidan was enjoying this almost too much, watching her so riddled with need for him, completely at his mercy. It was intoxicating.

“Do you want to come for me?” Kaidan nearly whispered, his voice ragged. Avory could do little more than moan in response, her thoughts incoherent, only able to focus on the fervent heat radiating from her core.

Kaidan smirked deviously down at her and brought his thumb to his mouth, coating it with saliva. With his hand flat on her lower back, he rubbed his freshly lubricated digit over her puckered hole. He felt a hitch in her breath that caused her to tighten around him and he almost lost control, his own biotics finally breaking loose of his control and surging, casting a blue haze over his body. Slowly, he eased his thumb into her ass and buried his length into her center with more force. Shepard's biotics flared at the sensation, waves of electric blue crashing over her body. Her knuckles were white as she clung to the bed sheets. Kaidan knew she was close. 

He barely moved his thumb inside her ass, doing just enough to make her squirm, and began driving his length into her with more force, his speed increasing. Each thrust sent a shockwave through her body, their skin slapped together, her breath turned into gasping moans. His free hand wrapped around her waist, using her body as leverage to force himself inside her harder. Kaidan felt her warmth tighten around him and it urged him on; he changed pace suddenly, slowing down but still just as forceful, driving as deep inside of her as he could. 

A few thrusts was all it took to send Shepard over the edge. She cried out as she came undone around him, calling his name, every muscle in her body tightening as shockwaves of pleasure sent ripples down to the bone. Feeling her pulse repeatedly around his erection as she rode out the waves of her orgasm sent Kaidan over the edge, dropping him over the precipice into his own ocean of satisfaction . He growled, moaning her name, as he emptied inside of her. The excruciatingly slow build up, the electricity sparked between their biotics coming together, watching her succumb to pleasure, his own release all combined and left him feeling lightheaded.

Kaidan removed himself from her and collapsed beside Shepard, who was still shaking in the aftermath and fell to her side as soon as she was able. He slid one muscular arm underneath her limp body and pulled her against his chest. They were both panting. Kaidan tilted his head down and placed a tender kiss on Avory's forehead, tightening his grip around her waist, his thumb tracing patterns against her skin. They lay in silence for a few minutes, coming down from the high, before Avory spoke.

“You put your finger in my butthole.” Avory tilted her head to look up at him, her eyes on his jaw line. Her tone was a mix of disbelief and humor.

A laugh from deep within his belly erupted from Kaidan, caught off guard by the statement. “Yeah, I uh...I guess I did. Was it okay?”

Now Shepard chuckled and she wrapped her arm snugly around his chest, burrowing her face into him, and throwing a leg over his. “More than okay.” She stated simply. “I'm totally putting a finger in yours next time.”

Kaidan laughed and gave her waist a gentle squeeze. He figured she was kidding, messing with him, as usual. Even if she weren't, he wouldn't be opposed to trying. She was unlike anyone he had ever known, and she made him feel ways he never knew were possible. “Avory Shepard,” he pulled away from her and gazed down. She looked up at him, gun metal blue eyes through thick eyelashes, a sleepy smile spread across her beautiful face. “I trust you with my life. I trust you to touch my anus, too.” Avory laughed loudly and playfully slapped his chest. 

Kaidan was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion for her. Moments like this, when it was just the two of them, when they were free to tease each other, to not worry about the galaxy coming down around them, when he could make her laugh that wonderfully girly laugh she only did in the company of friends, were his most treasured. He lifted his hand to cup her face, tilting her up chin up to him, and gazed into her eyes. “I love you.” His voice was suddenly serious, drenched in sincerity. 

Though they had said those words to each other before, Avory was still uncomfortable with raw emotion and her cheeks flushed pink, but she surprised him when she didn't break eye contact and instead issued a serious and heartfelt, “I love you too, Kaidan.”


End file.
